Washington Rain Revelations
by blueboarderchick
Summary: 17 y/o Claire leaves for the summer to study art. Can time apart change her feelings for her best friend? How will their reunion go? Will Claire act on her new feelings? And how will Quil respond? Post BD. One-shot


Penname: blueboarderchick  
Title of story: Washington Rain  
Main Character(s): Quil Jr. and Claire  
Canon, Post-Breaking Dawn  
"The Rain Scene" Challenge  
http://www(.)fanfiction(.)net/~teamsob

**DISCLAIMER:** Stephenie Meyer, along with Little, Brown and Company, owns all the rights to the Twilight Saga. No copyright infringement was intended in the creation of this story. I own nothing and profit nothing from this story.

* * *

**Author's Note: This story takes place 14 and half years after Breaking Dawn ends. Claire is now seventeen in this fanfiction. She has no knowledge of the pack or imprinting. **

* * *

Growing up I had the best friend a girl could have ever wanted. I have to admit looking back, that it was an odd friendship to anyone, especially adults, not in the know of imprinting. What would possess a guy to befriend a girl fourteen years his junior? For me, Quil was all I knew. He had been in my life for as long as I could remember. I thought it was normal to have a best friend of the opposite sex that was much older. Why wouldn't another little girl want that? Quil had money to buy me ice cream and candy whenever I asked, he took me to the beach, and he played any game I wanted, including dress up. He always let me do whatever I wanted. It was a dream for a toddler and small child. Even as a teenager, it was great having him around. After everyone else in my family had given up on me learning to drive, Quil was patient. After I wrecked his truck, he fixed it up at the garage, and let me have another go.

I never went too long without seeing Quil, or at least talking to him on the phone. That was until the summer after my junior year of high school. I got accepted into a prestigious fine arts camp in New York. I qualified for a full scholarship, but my parents still had to scrap together the money for plane fare. Aunt Emily and Uncle Sam happily helped out. I would be gone almost the entire summer, from mid June until late August. Two and half months without my best friend. The longest I'd gone without seeing him previously was probably two weeks. He rode along with my parents and me to the airport. The whole ride his legs were bouncing up and down and he would look at me through the corner of his eye. After I said my good-byes to my parents at the security gate, Quil took me to the side.

"Remember you can call me anytime you want. It doesn't matter with time it is or if I'm at work, call me. I got this for you," he said, handing me a card. It was a phone card for 1500 minutes. _Geez, that's a lot of time on the phone. _"And I want you to use it. Not just on me, you can call your mom and dad or your Aunt Emily. If you need or forgot anything, just let me know and I'll make sure you get it. Don't go out alone. You don't know the place, and it's huge, so make sure you use the buddy system. Keep your purse close to you, and don't let strangers approach you. Also avoid alleyways, especially at night. In fact just don't go out at night unless deemed necessary. What else? Let's see-"

"Quil, you already told me all this. Keep a buddy, don't go out at night, keep valuables close, and look both ways before crossing the street. I'm a big girl; I think I can handle it."

"Right, I guess. It's just that you've never been so far away, and for so long. I'm not sure what I'll do with all my free time. Probably worrying away, so try and check in at least once a week. You know, to ease my worries."

"Of course, Quil. I'm sure you'll hear from me more than once a week. And you should have fun. Hang out with Embry or Seth or someone."

"Yeah, if their wives let them," he grumbled. All of his friends were married, and had been so for many years. Seth was the last to leave Quil in bachelorhood alone and that was five years ago.

"You should really get some single friends or maybe just a girlfriend."

"I like my friends just fine, and I don't need a girlfriend. I already have a girl that's my friend. And I think she's pretty awesome and all I need." I rolled my eyes. The man refused to date. When I was fifteen, I asked him if he was gay. I didn't think he was, but why wouldn't he get a girlfriend, or at least go on _a single _date? In the fifteen years that I'd known him, I had never once heard him go on a date. And I have seen women throw themselves at him, so that wasn't the problem. It was almost like he didn't even see them. It was weird to say the least.

"_Now boarding Flight 415 to New York, LaGuardia Airport," the speakers said._

"That's me. I'll see you in ten weeks, Quil," I said, giving my giant of a best friend a hug.

"Please be careful. I love you, Claire-bear."

"Love you too, big guy."

"Here, for the flight," he said, handing me a bag. I took it and walked through security.

* * *

The flight was long and rather eventless. In my bag of goodies, Quil had provided me with the essentials. A bag of Sour Patch Kids, a can of Sour Cream Pringles, a People magazine, a Sarah Dessen novel, and a Sudoku book. Thank God for Quil. He always took care of me. I would miss everyone, but my big brother best friend would be who I missed the most.

When I arrived at the airport, I found the camp chaperon set to pick up a group of us. The ride wasn't too long and it was fun getting to know some of the other kids. I made fast friends with Megan. She was from Florida and specialized in portrait drawing.

Soon we arrived at the dorms. We would get to stay at NYU since the dorms were relatively unused during the summer months. Looking at the room assignment board, I was happily surprised to find out that Megan would be one of my three roommates. Together we headed to our room, 512. There, two girls were already decorating. We introduced ourselves to Tara and Becca. We spent the day getting our small two-bedroom apartment just the way we liked it. Tara and Becca would share a room, while Megan and I shared the other.

The next day we were waiting for Orientation to start in our room. All four of us were listening to music in Megan and mine's room. It was then that my wall of photos was noticed. Becca, in her backwoods Mississippi accent, yelled out.

"Oh my Lord, that has got to be the hottest guy I have _ever _seen! Who is that?" I looked up to see her pointing at a picture of Quil and me at the Seattle Aquarium over the last spring break.

"Wow, he is a hottie. Is that your boyfriend back home, Claire?" Tara asked.

"Quil, no, definitely not."

"Why not? I have to agree with Tara and Becca. I've never seen a guy that built. He must spend hours working out." Megan added.

"Nope, not at all. He's always been that way, but he never works out. A lot of the guys on the res are that way. And why not, is because he's my best friend. I've known him practically my entire life. I think of him as the brother I don't have. And I'm the sister he asked his mom for and never got."

"Like a brother, huh? I would never be able to look at a hunk of meat like that as a brother," Tara said.

"Well, I do."

"I want to know more about these other guys on the res that are the same way. You got something in the water where you're from? Where is this place anyway?"

"La Push, Washington. It's like four hours from Seattle. All the guys I know are pretty ripped, even as they get older. My uncle is like thirty-seven, but he still looks like he's in his late twenties. It's just all in the genetics there."

"Hmm, I think I should take a trip to this La Push you speak of," Megan said.

* * *

The rest of the summer my roommates insisted that I go after Quil, especially after they heard he had no interest in spending time with any other woman. The camp was fun and very educational. I learned some new techniques, like stippling and improved my face portraits with the help of Megan. I also realized how much I loved the green nature of Washington. New York City was not the place for me, that I knew for sure. I talked to my parents and Aunt Emily about once a week. I talked to Quil two to three times a week. I could tell he was trying to be happy on the phone with me, but I knew him too well. He was pretending, and he obviously didn't listen when I told him to hang out with his friends and have fun.

After two and half months, I was ready to go home. The flight was boring without a Quil bag of goodies. This plane didn't have a movie playing and I had no magazine or book to read. I decided to take a nap on the plane.

I woke up upon arrival in Seattle. I exited the plane and walked toward luggage claim. I looked over at the group of people waiting to see Aunt Emily, Uncle Sam and their two little boys and daughter. I looked around to see Quil, but he was no where in site.

"Hey, sweetie. Welcome home," Aunt Emily said, hugging me tightly.

"Hi, Aunt Emily, Uncle Sam," I said trying to hide my disappointment.

"Hello, Claire. Did you have a good time?"

"Yeah, it was fun. I learned a lot."

"Don't worry, honey, he wanted to be here. You know he did, but he had an emergency to deal with at work."

"Oh, okay."

We made the drive back to La Push. It was late by the time we arrived at their house. I would spend the last week before school started back up with them. Then I would have to go back to Makah. I had trouble falling asleep. I had grown accustom to the nonstop noise of the City. Finally I fell asleep around two.

* * *

I woke up around ten to a silent house. Making my way down to the kitchen, I found a note on the counter.

'Claire, Uncle Sam went to work. I'm at Kim's with the kids. Come by if you want. If not, enjoy the peace and quiet. I'm sure Quil will make an appearance where ever you decide to spend the day. Love, Aunt Emily'

I ate breakfast before heading back up to the guest room I was staying in. I decided to unpack a few things to make my stay easier. I finished up in about an hour. I sat down on the bed to read a book of Aunt Emily's. Some movement outside caught my eye. I looked out the window to see a figure walking through the rain toward the house. I stared out the window, trying to figure out who it was. I was hoping it was my best friend.

As he came closer, I could recognize him. He was shirtless, as he normally was, wearing only cutoff jeans. I could see the rain hitting him, then rolling down his bronze body. I looked at him with a critical eye. The girls from camp couldn't wrap their minds around the fact that I couldn't see his 'hottness' has the called it. He was my pseudo brother, my best friend. But now, seeing the water drip down his body muscular party, I had to say that he was admiring worthy. He had muscles covering every inch of his body. _Has Quil always had those muscles? Surely I would have noticed them before. I mean, they're huge! He's huge! _I was taken back by Quil's body. Had he always looked this way, and I just never noticed? I mean my friends for years have commented on how hot Quil was. I always thought Embry was hotter, though now I was seriously questioning my eyesight, because no one could be more glorious than the man outside. _Maybe the girls at camp brain washed me in my sleep. _Was it because I thought of him as an older brother that I never took the time to really see his magnificence? If so, were the hell did my brotherly love for him go? Did I leave it in New York? I was getting so confused by my feelings.

I watched as he walked around the side of the house toward the front. Quickly I scampered to the front door as well. I tripped on the last stair when the door bell rang. Lying on the floor, I was glad that no one was home to see my mishap.

"Claire-bear, you okay? What was that noise?" Of course he heard me fall.

"I'm fine!" I yelled. As swiftly as I could, without falling again, I ran to the door. I opened and just stared. In front of me were the most amazing, well-defined abs I'd ever seen. The water droplets rolled down his chiseled chest, drawing me further and further down Quil's sculpted body. When my eyes reached the top of us cut offs, I drew in a sharp breath. The indented triangle of his waist drew me in even further. I wanted to follow the lines to see exactly where they led to. Before I had more time to admire the exquisite body in front of me, I was pulled off the ground into a tight embrace.

"I missed you so much, Claire-bear," he said. I suddenly didn't like him calling me that. That was a name for a little girl, a little sister. I didn't want to be the little sister anymore. He was too hot to think of as a brother. _Oh God, did he see me ogling him? _That would have been majorly embarrassing.

"I missed you too, Quil," I managed to say. He let me down and walked us over to the couch.

"Tell me everything," he said looking at me so intently.

"You already know everything, Quil. I talked to you the day before I left New York."

"So nothing else happened since then? What about the plane ride?"

"It was fine, though I do have one complaint."

"What's that?"

"You know how on television, they always show the planes have mini-televisions for the passengers to watch a movie?" He nodded his head. "Well, this plane didn't. They only had a plug in for XM radio, and half the flight it didn't work. I was a little bored."

"I'm sorry. I could have gotten you something to do on the plane, like an iPod touch or something."

"Quil! Those are expensive, and you shouldn't waste your money on me like that."

"You're the only person I'd want to spend it on." I blushed at his response. I was thinking that I liked the sound of that. Not the actual spending money part, but the only on me part. I used to wonder why Quil never dated, but now the thought of him with someone else was heart breaking. He was my Quil, no one else's.

"So I was sad you weren't there to pick me up. Where were you?"

"I had an emergency at work. I wanted to be there, Claire, you know I did. I tried to get out of it, but I couldn't." I had to wonder what could possibly be so important or crisis-centered at a garage.

"It's all right, you're here now."

"Yep, and you get me all day." My face lit up at that revelation. A whole day with Quil was always one of my favorite days.

"Really? The whole day?" I questioned. Quil pulled me over into his lap, a once normal occurrence. Sitting there, I gulped, the position no longer felt innocent. At least not on my end. I wanted to run my hands down his chest. It had pretty much dried, but the occasional water droplet would fall from his still wet hair onto his shoulder and roll its way down, pulling my stare with it.

"The whole day. Are you all right, Claire-bear? You seem a little out of it." I pulled my stare away from his tight, lickable abs to his face. _Did I just think of Quil's abs as lickable? I did, I am in major shit. I can't be thinking these things. Quil only sees me as the little sister his parents never gave him._ I realized Quil was still looking at me, waiting for an answer.

"I'm fine," squeaked out.

"Why are you acting so weird?"

"Weird, I don't think I'm acting weird. In fact, I think you're the one acting weird. And where's your shirt? You could get sick from the rain, truth be told, why don't I go get you a towel to dry your hair with and one of Uncle Sam's shirts for you to wear." I was rambling. I was rambling badly. Though the idea of getting him a shirt sounded like a good one. Maybe if he was fully dressed I could think a little more clearly. I went to stand up, but Quil's hold kept me seated on his lap.

"Why are nervous, Claire?" Damn him. Of course he knew I only rambled when I was nervous. The man knew everything about me, even some stuff I would prefer he didn't. For instance, somehow he always knew when to bring me double chocolate ice cream, for that time of the month. It was a bit creepy at times. But now it was just annoying and frightening. Would he find out that I found him to be the hottest, most extraordinary, most fuckable person I've ever laid eyes on? I've never been a real sexual person. A lot of my friends were anxious to lose their V-cards, but not me. I wanted to wait for the right guy, and at the moment Quil was looking pretty damn right.

"No reason," I choked out avoiding his stare. I was afraid he would see right through me. That would be beyond awkward and embarrassing.

"Claire, seriously, you're freaking me out here. Just tell me, please. You know you can tell me anything. Did something happen on the trip that you didn't tell me?"

"No, nothing on the trip happened." I knew I could tell him anything, well, normally. I really didn't want to tell him I suddenly had the urge to swing my legs around to straddle him, to run my hands all over his hard, shaped body, and to kiss him like there was no tomorrow. No, I really didn't want to admit that out loud to anyone, especially not to Quil.

"So it's happened since you got home?" I stupidly nodded my head. "Is it something I've done? I didn't mean to upset you, Claire-bear."

"Can you not call me that anymore, please?" I looked to see him flinched as if he'd been slapped. The hurt was written all over his face. "It's just that it's sort of a little girl name, and I'm not a little girl any longer."

"Okay, Claire. Now are you going to answer my questions?" I bit down on my lip trying to figure out a half-way truthful answer I could give without giving my thoughts away.

"No, Quil, you didn't do anything. It's all on me."

"What are you talking about? Just talk to me, Claire. I hate when you keep things from me."

"I just wanted to do something I know I shouldn't, but it still doesn't change what I want."

"Claire, you deserve whatever you want. What is it, and I'll make sure you can do it?" I shake my head. I am not going to ask him to let me play with his body. "Come on, Claire, just tell me. Or better yet, just do it. You shouldn't hold yourself back, or let anyone else do it either." I looked deeply into his dark eyes.

"What about the consequences of my actions? What I want to do doesn't just affect me."

"Consequences be damned, Claire. If you want something, you should take it. Well, as long as no one is getting, you know, hurt or if it's breaking a major law."

"So just do it?"

"Just do it." I had a feeling I was going to regret this.

"And you'll still be my friend, no matter what happens?"

"You can't do anything to get rid of me, Claire. I'm here forever." I sure hoped that was true.

"Pinky promise," I said sticking mine out. He latched his around mine.

"Pinky promise."

"Okay, I'll give it a try."

"Good, where do we need to go for you to do it?" _My bedroom would a great place._

"Um, right here is fine actually. I just need you to…close your eyes."

"Okay," he said slowly, looking at me with questions in his eyes. He closed his eyes and I took deep breath in. _Here goes nothing. _I thought as I leaned over toward his plush, full lips.

I licked my own lips, wetting them in anticipation. Slowly, I pressed my lips to his and felt him freeze under me. I started to move my lips, praying that he would do the same. After a few seconds he started to kiss me back and my heart felt like it was on fire. I brought my hands up to his face, and he did the same. I felt his tongue trace my bottom lip. I eagerly opened my mouth for him to enter. He moaned as our tongues met, pulling me closer to him. I ran my hands down his chest, marveling at how hard and smooth it was. Quil was running his hands through my hair, and I groaned at the feeling. Our tongues started to fight for dominance as we both tried to deepen the kiss. After a while I was in need of air. Quil pulled away smoothly, his lips never leaving me, as he worked his way down my jaw and neck. His hot, wet kisses left behind a trail of fire. I continued to run my hands over every inch of his body I could reach.

I moved my legs and body to straddle his lap. As I formed my body to his he gently bit down on my shoulder, trying to hold his moan in. His hands fell from my hair, traveling down. As they passed the sides of my breasts I gasped, wanting more. I whimpered as they continued down to my hips. I wanted to feel his hands roaming over my body, just as I did his. He nipped and kissed his way across my collar bone to the other shoulder, up my neck, and finally finding my mouth again. As our tongues engaged one another, my body started to take over my movements. My hips started to grind into Quil's, eliciting a loud moan from him. The movement caused him to pull away from my mouth.

"Claire," he breathed out behind my ear. It felt so good to hear my name leave his lips like that. I started to place kisses down his neck while I continued the rocking motion of my hips. I could feel his hardness beneath me and it drove me further in my desires. He seemed to recover after a minute, attacking my neck again in feverish kisses. I let my hands trail down his front, stopping at his abs, in awe of them. Quil's hands finally moved up, landing on my breast. I gasped at the sensation, as he started to massage them.

I wanted more. I needed more. I had finally realized my true feelings for Quil and I wasn't going to waste any more time. He might realize that I'm so immature teenage girl and leave me for a real woman. My hands drifted further down to his jean cut off shorts. I unbuttoned his pants and he stopped me. I tried to pull away embarrassed, but instead he held me closer, taking my shirt off.

"I needed to see you, Claire," he said before kissing along my collarbone. "Let me show you how much I love you."

"Oh, yeah," I breathed out. I reached my hand down again. But again he stopped me.

"No, me first. God, Claire, I've waited so long for you." He reached between us, and slid his own hand into my boxer shorts. He rubbed me over the thin material of my panties.

"Oh, Quil, more. Oh God, more, please." I was begging but it didn't matter. I felt my body shake with excitement. The shaking got harder and I was confused by the movement.

"Miss, miss," I heard a voice. I opened my eyes to look at Quil, but instead I saw a wall. I blinked a couple of times and turned my head. "Miss, the plane has landed." I looked over to see the flight attendant.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," I said afraid I might have talked in my sleep.

"Not a problem, it happens all the time," she said with a big, fake smile. I got up and grabbed my things.

Walking toward luggage claim, I tried to dissect my dream. I mean, it was hot as hell, that was for sure. I really wanted Quil, like really, really wanted him in it. What did that mean? Would I have those same feelings when I saw him in person? I could still feel the wetness in my panties as I passed the security check point. Scanning the luggage area, I immediately found the gentle giant waiting for me. I couldn't stop the smile from forming across my face. He really was gorgeous, and hot, and amazing. How I had never seen any of that before, was beyond me. They say love is blind. Perhaps I was blind to love. My love for him could have been changing all along but I mistook it for the same old love I had always had for Quil. Maybe a little time away was what I needed to open my eyes. One thing I knew for certain, the feelings and emotions in my dream were with me in real life too.

"Claire!" He yelled excitedly. He looked like a kid released wild into a candy store.

"Quil!" I yelled back, running toward him. I jumped into his waiting arms. "I missed you so much," I told him into his ear. I held onto him tightly. I loved his warm skin, it alway kept me warm in the cold Washington weather.

"Oh, you have no clue how much I missed you, Claire. No idea. You're never leaving me that long again."

"Never again," I smiled. Quil was no longer the brother I wanted. Without realizing it, he had become the man I wanted by my side. But that was Quil. He was always there for me, just how I needed him. I couldn't wait to see were the future of our relationship would go. Now, I just had to get the courage to tell him.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks to Little Furry Cannibal for finding my silly mistakes and helping to pick which ending to post.**


End file.
